OS Tiva
by MellyPan
Summary: Un petit OS sur Tony et Ziva. Assez étrange, mais pas abérant non plus. Enjoy ! ;)


**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Tony et Ziva ! :) Cet OS est un peu bizarre (et fou), je vous l'accorde. x) Mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Un homme ayant la trentaine, se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, accompagné d'une jeune femme du même age. Il se frotta les yeux et posa une main sur son front brulant.

- ''Ou suis-je ?'' Se demanda-t-il.

Peu de temps après, il parvint à distinguer qui était la personne dans le coin de la pièce.

- Ziva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme, assise, le regardant fixement lui renvoya la question.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Tony. Et... Pour répondre à ta question, et bien je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.  
-Moi non plus.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement, avant que l'agent senior n'ouvre la bouche.

- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Tony. Tu vas encore sortir une de tes blagues à deux cartouches.

- Balles. On dit à deux balles Ziva.  
- Mais on s'en fiche ! C'est pareil ! S'emporta l'israélienne.

L'agent DiNozzo préféra ne rien répliquer, redoutant les conséquences.

- Mais... Ce que je voulais te demander tout à l'heure... C'est : une idée de qui aurait pu nous enlever ?  
- Non...

Si jusqu'à présent tout semblait normal pour nos deux agents, le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux était beaucoup plus... étrange.

- Mama ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Tony.

Un groupe de petites personnes se tenait devant eux. Des personnes ayant une apparence humaine. Sauf que ces personnes... étaient bleues. D'un bleu ciel étonnant.

- Zi.. Ziva ! S'exclama-t-il, en s'adressant à sa collègue.

Celle-ci, tournant le dos au groupe, se retourna vivement et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama-t-elle, la bouche ouverte.  
- Je ... Sais pas... Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas humains !  
- On s'est fait enlever par des extraterrestres !

Ils observèrent un peu plus ces extraterrestres. Ils étaient bleus, avec des deux couettes noires pour les filles, et les autres avaient des touches de machine à écrire imprimées sur leurs habits. Un chien arriva et leur donna un ordre. Tony ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quand les chiens parlaient ? En plus, il avait l'impression de le connaitre ce chien...

- Emmenez-les devant le roi et la reine ! Ordonna ce même chien.  
- Bien chef ! Lui répondirent ses subordonnés.

Tony et Ziva furent conduis dans une salle. Quelques instants plus tard, les premières notes d'une musique bien connue retentirent, et les petits bonshommes bleus accueillirent leurs chefs en exécutant... la danse du dindon.  
A la fin de la musique, ils saluèrent le roi et la reine et firent avancer Tony et Ziva devant eux.

- Merci Jethro. Dit calmement la reine.  
- Je vous en prie majesté. Répondit le chien en saluant.

La reine, bleue elle aussi, était la réplique exacte d'une de leurs amies... Abby. Tandis que le roi, lui, n'était autre que McGee, version schtroumpfh. La reine s'approcha des deux agents.

- Bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison.  
- Laqu.. Commença Tony avant d'être coupé par un des extraterrestres.  
- Laissez la reine parler. Dit celui-ci.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ai donc fait venir pour une raison... Une idée ?  
- Non. Répondit Ziva.  
- J'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour au boulot ! Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez, sauf vous !

Ziva et Tony se regardèrent. Ils étouffèrent un cri de stupeur en voyant qu'ils étaient devenus bleus à leur tour.

- Enfermez-les jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments ! Cria la reine.

Immédiatement, les extraterrestres s'emparèrent des équipiers pour les amener dans une petite pièce sombre.

Ils restèrent dans cette pièce, gênés, pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas, le roi dans l'encadrement.

- Vous ne voulez rien dire ? Torturez-les ! Ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés.

Tony commença à avoir peur lorsque trois personnes s'approchèrent de lui, pour l'emmener dans un coin de la pièce, pas si petite que cela finalement. Ils l'attachèrent sur une chaise et partirent chercher quelque chose. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, un fer à la main.

- Non ! Non, s'il vous plait ! Cria Tony.

L'agent se réveilla en sueur, haletant. Il regarda tout autour de lui et reconnut la planque. Il était en planque avec Ziva pour surveiller un dealer qui devait les mener jusqu'à un meurtrier, et s'était assoupi.

- Tony ?! Tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar. Dit calmement Ziva en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.  
- C'est vrai ? Pas d'extraterrestres, de torture ? Demanda-t-il en respirant rapidement.  
- N...non... Calme-toi Tony, calme-toi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tony racontait son rêve à Ziva en omettant de parler de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été enlevés.

- Et bien dis donc, tu as de l'imagination... Mais, pourquoi nous a-t-on enlevés ?  
- Je ne sais plus...  
- Tony... ? Je suis sure que tu t'en rappelle.  
- Et bien... Le roi et la reine, qui étaient les portraits crachés de McGee et Abby, mais en bleu, voulaient qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments. Ils ont dit qu'on s'aimait, que tout le monde le voyait sauf nous.  
- Et... Tu penses que c'est vrai ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Que l'on s'aime et que l'on ne le voit pas. Dit Ziva qui s'était rapprochée de lui, plus attentive que jamais.  
- Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment... Tu en penses quoi, toi ?  
- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas tord...  
- Je pense aussi...

Les deux équipiers s'avancèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts.

- Je dois être en train de rêver...  
- Non, je t'assure que c'est bien réel. Chuchota Ziva avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure et de l'embrasser. - Je t'aime Ziva.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Tony.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. La journée allait passer rapidement.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? :)**

**Dites-moi tout ! ;D**

**A une prochaine fois !**

**MellyPan**


End file.
